mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum:Block policy
We talked about the ban policy a while ago, and we did get close to setting something in stone, but we didn't in the end. So I suggest we kinda have a round two and set it in stone this time and add let it be the first part of our policies page (which we could add to the comunity drop down menu?) BitterLime 23:30, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm cool with that idea. experimentalDeity 23:33, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Here is what we had last (with some more detail this time): -minor spam, breaking rules seemingly unintentional etc --> 1 Warning is issued first. If they repeat their mistakes after that --> 1 week block -vandalism, clear bad faith edits --> 1 Warning is issued first. If they keep their bad behaviour --> 1 to 3 months block (admin picks a time based on how severe the vandalism was) -severe vandalism (=either a lot of vandalism, or "high level vandalism") --> No warning is issued (normal users can still place a warning to alert admins and the vandal, but the admin does not have to place a warning prior to the block), 3 to 6 months block. A message is sent together with the ban indicating that resuming this behaviour after their block time is over will result in a permanent ban. Important: If an Editor receives a good faith warning, they are given 1 day after a warning is issued, in case they don't see it directly. This rule does not apply if they engage in vandalism/bad faith edits during that time. Bad faith edits do not get this 1 day to notice their warnings, if they keep vandalising after a warning a block will follow asap. Now 2 question remain imo: {C - Are we all happy with the lenght of the blocks? {C - How do we define "high level" vandalism? I am thinking that racism, insults and other hate based edits definetly should be included. Also pornographic or very violent content. This would ofcourse also apply to uploaded pictures.BitterLime 10:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm guessing the obsessive people who call the characters "KAWAII DESU!!!11! doki" would get the temp. ban, and the ones who call our fandom gay, stupid, pointless (AKA basic anti-Homestuck behavior) would recieve the permanent bans. experimentalDeity 10:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I think a distinction needs to be made been anon and registered editors. Anons use IP addresses so should get shorter bans than registered editors. For example only register accounts should receive permanent bans not IPs. The Light6 11:52, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :That's a very good idea, Light6. experimentalDeity 12:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :One thing I'm angry about is the people that get 3 major warnings. Can we try to prevent that? 13:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm angry about it too. experimentalDeity 14:06, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Well would you look at that. It only took another year for the block policy page to be actually made. Anyway, I created it, so it can now be found here. Now this kind of makes this thread ready for the graveyard. I suggest further discussion can take place on the talk page of the block policy page. Also, everybody please do have a look. It might need some corrections and I also did not finalise the suggested block times. They are all listed as "xxx ("suggested block time"?)", so that definetly needs to be fixed if we are happy with the suggested block times. - 22:43, February 16, 2013 (UTC)